


An Unexpected Visitor

by chaos_monkey



Series: Pet Inquisitor [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Dom!Eli, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light Choking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Switch!Thrawn, Threesome - M/M/M, Xeno, possessive Eli, sub!Quizzy, very very minor Comeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Eli and Thrawn have an unexpected but not unwelcome visit one night, and they all get to know each other quite a bit better - aka. the story of how QTE came to be!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [star_wars_rebels_4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/gifts).

> Chapter 1 is clean, chapter 2 will be very not clean ;)

Eli heaved a sigh of relief as he and Thrawn finally entered the Grand Admiral’s private quarters for the evening. It had been one hell of a long day, and he was more than ready to relax together for a little while before they headed to bed.

Thrawn stiffened next to him as the door hissed shut, though, suddenly tense; alert. Wary.

“Thrawn? What—” Eli started to ask and then belatedly noticed what Thrawn had obviously spotted immediately. The bedroom light was on, though the living and kitchen areas were dark. “I’ll call security,” he said, reaching for his comlink.

“No,” Thrawn said, holding out a hand, his head cocked slightly and a thoughtful look stealing over his features. 

He abruptly strode towards the bedroom and after a brief hesitation, Eli followed, wondering why in the six hells Thrawn wasn’t calling for security if there was a kriffing _ intruder _in his quarters and— 

Oh. 

As Eli walked into the bedroom, he was greeted by the completely unexpected sight of the Grand Inquisitor kneeling calmly on Thrawn’s bed with his hands resting on his open thighs. 

He was also topless, wearing only his grey uniform trousers; and his shining yellow eyes were fixed intently on Eli. Not on Thrawn, even though the admiral had walked in first. Even though these were Thrawn’s quarters.

Eli pulled up short and stared, speechless— but only for a second, and then he walked slowly towards the bed with a crooked smile.

“Is this what I think it is?”

“It is,” the Inquisitor answered, lips curving slightly up at the corners, the burning intensity never leaving his eyes.

“I thought I caught a few hints from you lately,” Eli said, stepping up to the edge of the bed and stopping in front of the Pau’an. He _ had _noticed the Inquisitor occasionally looking to him instead of Thrawn for confirmation of less consequential orders recently, though never blatantly or where others could see. “Tell me, how did you know?” 

Eli heard Thrawn shift near the doorway. They both needed to know this part; if they had slipped up… neither of them could afford for their relationship to become known, and particularly not the fact that the balance of power shifted rather drastically when they were in private. From the Inquisitor’s submissive pose, though, he was obviously aware of the dynamic between Eli and Thrawn. Aware that here, _ Eli _was in charge.

“I could sense it,” the Inquisitor replied.

Eli exchanged glances with Thrawn. They’d known the Inquisitor was a Force-user who could sense renegade Jedi; that was how he hunted them down, but this… 

“Sense what, exactly?” Eli asked.

“The more time I spent here on the _ Chimaera, _working so closely with you, the clearer I could sense your strong feelings, Commander. Your feelings for Grand Admiral Thrawn. In time, as I came to know you both better, it was obvious that those feelings were both returned and acted upon, though I do not… I cannot sense thoughts or feelings from the Admiral nearly so strongly as from you,” the Inquisitor said. “They are muted, faint. Mere impressions at best, even now.”

Eli’s stomach tightened a little from shock — it was sheer luck, then, that the Inquisitor was the first Force-sensitive to spend any real time around him and Thrawn; and he shuddered to think what might have happened had he ever been there with Thrawn at one of his meetings with the Emperor himself — but he didn’t interrupt.

“Your thoughts have also become clearer to me with time, particularly the more passionate ones,” the Inquisitor continued. “I couldn’t ignore what I sensed from you today, Commander, not when I have wanted the same for… for some time.”

The Inquisitor’s voice had grown more intense as he spoke, and Eli couldn’t help flushing just a little. Last night he and Thrawn had built some _ entirely _inappropriate fantasies concerning the Inquisitor and what they would like to do with him if he were there… and Eli hadn’t been able to keep those thoughts entirely out of his mind today during the strategy meeting. They had both developed an interest in the Inquisitor long before that as well; an interest that, it seemed, the Pau’an had been aware of all along.

Though the Inquisitor was still looking at him steadily, Eli could see an almost quivering tension in the lines of his bare shoulders; in the tightness of his leanly muscular core. More than his usual quivering tension, that is. The courage it must have taken to bare himself like this to them, physically and emotionally… even sensing Eli’s feelings would have been no guarantee of how he and Thrawn would react.

“We can dispense with the titles, I think,” Eli said softly, reaching out to caress the Inquisitor’s jaw with the lightest of touches. “Just Eli will do for now.”

The Pau’an visibly relaxed, his head tilting to nuzzle into Eli’s touch, though his posture didn’t change and those beautiful shining eyes never left Eli’s. 

Eli smiled. “I also think it’s time for us all to have a good, long talk.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

Eli hummed in pleasure, the slick touch of the Inquisitor’s tongue on his and the smooth, warm slide of skin against skin stoking the arousal that was burning steady and hot in his core. 

The three of them had talked for quite some time, openly and at length, and the discussion had eventually turned into a full-on makeout session that had quickly become deliciously intense. Eli was now on all fours on top of the Inquisitor, both of them half-naked and breathing hard, Thrawn lounging close beside them and watching with that quiet smile of his.

“Mmm… would you be more comfortable with these off too, darlin’?” Eli asked with a smile, nipping at the Inquisitor’s bottom lip as he finally broke the long kiss. He tugged teasingly at the Inquisitor’s waistband, but stopped when the Pau’an tensed up underneath him.

Of all things, the Grand Inquisitor suddenly looked nervous. _ Flustered, _even. It was… adorable. 

“I would like to, yes, but- well… Pau’ans are… _ different _from humans.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Chiss are a little different from humans, too,” Eli said soothingly, nodding towards Thrawn. “Have you ever been with a human before?”

The Inquisitor’s shining yellow eyes darted over to Thrawn and then back to Eli, and he shook his head, once.

“That’s all right. We don’t have to do anything else yet if you’re not ready,” Eli continued, sitting back until he was straddling the Inquisitor’s thighs. “But if you’re willing, I would love to see you… and feel you,” he added, leaning down to nip lightly at the delicately lined skin, unable to keep himself from imagining how good it would look covered in bite marks and bruises from his fingers and Thrawn’s.

The Inquisitor just looked at Eli for a long moment before answering, his tone decisive… and with a definite _ heat _behind it. “Yes.”

Eli grinned and shifted off the Inquisitor’s legs. “Up on your knees for me, then,” he said, standing next to the bed and patting the mattress in front of him.

The Inquisitor obediently got to his knees, the nervous tension largely gone from his posture. Caressing the Inquisitor’s cheek in the palm of one hand, Eli leaned down to kiss him again, though he didn’t have to lean very far at all. The Pau’an was _ tall, _ a little taller even than Thrawn. His lips parted eagerly under Eli’s, his breath hot and his _ tongue _— 

Eli hummed against the Inquisitor’s lips, running his own tongue ever so lightly across those sharp teeth. He couldn’t wait to find out what else the Pau’an was capable of doing with that long, agile tongue of his; not if the way he kissed was any indication.

“I know you don’t use a name any more, but I _ do _ need something to call you by that isn’t a title,” Eli said with a wry chuckle when he finally pulled back just enough to meet the shining gaze, still caressing the Inquisitor’s cheek. “I can’t just call you ‘Inquisitor’ all the time, it’s hardly _ intimate. _How about… how ‘bout Quizzy for short?”

The Inquisitor smiled. “I like that, yes.”

“Perfect… then I have a question for you,” Eli said gently. “Do you trust me, Quizzy?”

The Inquisitor gazed back at him for a long moment; then nodded, visibly relaxing further. “I do.”

“Thank you,” Eli said, smiling again and trailing his hands down the Inquisitor’s sides until his fingers reached the waistband of Quizzy’s pants. “Let’s get you out of these then, shall we?”

Nodding again, the Inquisitor sat back for a moment to undo his pants and wriggle out of them before getting back up to his knees, trembling ever so slightly under Eli’s gaze.

Even if Eli hadn’t already known just how gracefully _ athletic _the Inquisitor was, his strength was instantly evident in the way he moved; in the long, powerful limbs and lithe, muscular torso. Quizzy was entirely hairless, and those fine, parallel lines in the light grey skin ran the length of his entire body. And between his slightly spread legs… a gently mounded bulge, smooth save for a vertical pinkish slit maybe a handspan in length.

He was, quite simply— 

“_Beautiful, _” Eli murmured, and he heard Quizzy’s breath hitch. “May I?” he asked, cupping the Inquisitor’s chin and meeting his eyes again.

Quizzy nodded, and Eli covered the Inquisitor’s mouth in another kiss, sliding one hand down that smooth, taut stomach. He really didn’t know much at all about Pau’ans, a situation that would definitely need rectifying if this relationship developed further. And during their talk earlier, a frank discussion of both expectations and boundaries on all sides, it had become clear that was certainly something all three of them were open to working towards.

For now, though… 

“Tell me what you like,” he said softly, and Quizzy whimpered, hips twitching as Eli’s fingers reached the top of his slit. “Tell me how to touch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Okay, chapter two was just a little steamy as opposed to very not clean. Chapter _three_ will be very not clean xD


	3. Chapter 3

“I require… direct stimulation to emerge,” the Inquisitor said, his voice ever so slightly breathless.

He started to continue, but cut off with a quiet moan as Eli slid his hand lower, palming that slight bulge between the Inquisitor’s legs.

“Like this?” Eli inquired, a grin tugging at his lips as Quizzy’s hips pushed forward into his touch.

“_Yes,_” the Inquisitor hissed, his eyes fluttering shut and a tremor running through his entire body as Eli pressed a little harder, rubbing his palm slowly up and down over top of Quizzy’s slit.

“Mm… you were saying?” Eli prompted. That bulge was definitely growing, spreading the Inquisitor’s slit open under his hand.

“Ah, yes, well… Once erect, the ridges are— _ ahh_— particularly sensitive.” The Inquisitor broke off for a moment, breath catching as Eli ran a finger lightly up Quizzy’s now-wet slit, sliding it just inside as he went. “Stimulating the knot directly after the first orgasm is also… extremely pleasurable.”

Eli paused for a second as the full meaning of the Inquisitor’s words sank in, glancing at Thrawn. From the flash of hungry interest in the red eyes, he’d caught it too.

“You knot _ and _come more than once?” Eli asked, a smile spreading over his face.

Holding the Inquisitor’s gaze for the moment, he rubbed a little harder, feeling something stiff and slick… _ unfurling, _pressing out into his palm.

“Yes,” the Inquisitor answered, breathing hard now, hips twitching as though he was trying to stop himself from thrusting into Eli’s hand.

“Well now, isn’t that interesting,” Eli murmured, tilting Quizzy’s chin up to kiss him again. He finally wrapped his fingers around the Inquisitor’s cock, seemingly fully ‘emerged’ now and coated in some sort of natural lubrication. “Thrawn can knot too, you know.”

The Inquisitor _ did _thrust into Eli’s grip that time, groaning, and Eli started stroking his slick cock, exploring the shape and feel of him. Easily finding the ridges that ran along the underside of Quizzy’s shaft, he experimentally ran his fingertips over them. A gravelly moan welled up in the Inquisitor’s throat from the light touch; a moan that was muffled when Eli covered his mouth in another kiss, longer this time, stroking him a little harder as Quizzy’s agile tongue twined around his own.

“Is that something you want to feel one day?” Eli asked when he finally broke the kiss again, breathing hard himself, his cock thick and full and straining against the front of his pants. He _ definitely _needed to give Quizzy something else to do with that tongue before tonight was done.

“_It is,_” the Inquisitor answered without hesitation, his voice hoarse and his chest heaving as he panted for breath. He was quivering now, nearly _ shaking _as Eli pumped his cock faster, tension visible in every line of the muscular shoulders and sharp jaw.

Eli smiled, never letting up the movement of his hand. “I want you to come for me, Quizzy. Just like this.”

The Inquisitor shuddered. “But- your uniform—”

“I gave you an order,” Eli said softly, letting a hint of steel creep into his tone and tightening his grip on the Inquisitor’s jaw.

The words had barely left Eli’s lips before Quizzy jerked with a sudden gasp. Eli looked down, his own erection throbbing with desire as he watched the Inquisitor’s long and unquestionably nonhuman cock sliding through his fist, tapered red cockhead spattering come across the tented front of his pants. Just as Quizzy had said, the base of his shaft filled quickly while he came, swelling into a rounded, thickened knot.

“_Good,_” Eli said, pleased, and the Inquisitor shuddered again, moaning, seemingly in response to the praise itself rather than anything Eli had done to him physically. Filing away that interesting little reaction to be explored more later, Eli kept caressing Quizzy’s still-hard cock, slower now, running his fingers over the knot and drawing another gasp and a shiver from the Pau’an. 

“Comm— _ Eli_… please, don’t stop,” the Inquisitor groaned, hips still thrusting.

Eli grinned. “Thrawn, come here. Behind him.” Thrawn obeyed without hesitation, his erection obvious under his white uniform trousers as he knelt upright in one smooth movement and crowded up behind the Inquisitor. “It’s your turn.”

One arm wrapping tightly around the Inquisitor’s waist, deep blue against light grey, Thrawn’s mouth immediately went to Quizzy’s long neck as his other hand slipped down to replace Eli’s on the Inquisitor’s cock. Eli started slowly undoing his own pants, enjoying the show in front of him.

The Inquisitor’s earlier shyness had disappeared completely. He was leaning back against Thrawn, knees wide and head tilted back, a look of near-ecstasy on his face as Thrawn kissed and bit at his neck, leaving a trail of reddish marks over his pale skin. Thrawn was obviously grinding up against him from behind as well, hips moving while he pumped Quizzy’s cock, working his hand over the knot at the base and pulling a continual series of moans from the Inquisitor’s open mouth.

Kicking off his boots and stepping out of his uniform trousers without looking, Eli slid one hand up the Inquisitor’s well-muscled chest to his neck while Thrawn kept stroking him, now mouthing at one grey shoulder. Shining yellow eyes flew open and immediately met Eli’s gaze, holding it until Eli leaned down, catching Quizzy’s bottom lip between his teeth and delivering a light squeeze to the sides of his neck just below his jaw.

“_Ah_—” The Inquisitor sounded almost surprised, his soft exclamation muffled against Eli’s mouth as he stiffened.

Liquid heat spattered across Eli’s bare stomach and stiff cock as the Inquisitor came again, moaning against his lips. Still gripping the Inquisitor’s neck gently with one hand and cupping the back of his head with the other, Eli kissed him through his orgasm while he trembled and shook. His hands had moved to Eli’s hips, his grip tight while he came; and now they loosened as he came back down, relaxing to an almost tentative, hesitant touch.

“Go ahead, touch me,” Eli murmured as he drew back, his breath hitching as he felt one of Quizzy’s hands immediately close around his cock and start stroking. “A little harder— ahh yeah… that’s it, that’s good… Rub the head too— _ yes, _just like that…”

The Inquisitor caught on quickly— no doubt aided by whatever he was feeling through the Force, Eli reflected. Not that he was complaining.

Hips thrusting slightly into the Inquisitor’s grip, Eli reached down with a groan to cup his own balls in one hand. Thrawn had stopped stroking the Inquisitor’s cock by now and was watching avidly, his hands tracing idly over Quizzy’s skin, still grinding slowly against Quizzy’s ass. 

The Inquisitor’s gaze was fixed downwards as well, watching his own hand work over Eli’s cock with a look of mingled fascination and concentration. Eli was just starting to think maybe he’d go ahead and come like this when the Inquisitor spoke up, his shining gaze tracking back up to Eli’s face.

“I want to taste you… _ please._”

It was almost a _ growl. _The sheer intensity in that husky voice sent a sharp thrill up Eli’s spine and he pressed himself up against the Inquisitor’s taut stomach, trapping Quizzy’s hand between them.

“Yeah? You gonna suck my cock and show me how good you are with that tongue?”

The Inquisitor nodded, the tip of his black tongue darting out to wet his lips. “_Yes._”

“Mmm… well, since you asked so nicely…” Eli leaned forward and dropped his voice to a low whisper; barely more than a softly exhaled breath. He knew the Inquisitor’s sensitive ears would be able to hear him. “Can you feel how hard the admiral is for you?” Quizzy nodded, his quiet moan hot on Eli’s shoulder. “Maybe I should let him use your ass at the same time. I won’t let him fuck you yet… just rut his cock up against you like an animal until he comes all over your back.”

Groaning, the Inquisitor shuddered against him. “_Yes_… please, let him use me.”

Thrawn’s head snapped up at Quizzy’s words and Eli grinned. “You can taste him first, too, if you want,” he murmured as he straightened; then, more loudly, “Thrawn, come here.”

“Yes, sir,” Thrawn said, immediately removing his arms from around the Inquisitor and climbing off the bed to stand beside Eli, hands clasped behind his back.

Eli paused, looking him over. Thrawn’s white trousers were tight over his erection, a large wet patch showing on the front where he had already leaked precome clear through the thick material of his grand admiral’s uniform. 

“Did you think I’d forgotten you?” Eli finally asked, tracing his fingers lightly over Thrawn’s straining cock.

Thrawn shivered under his touch. “No, sir.”

Smirking slightly, Eli brushed a kiss over Thrawn’s lips, giving the admiral’s shaft a light squeeze before turning his attention back to Quizzy.

The Inquisitor hadn’t moved while Eli’s focus had been on Thrawn and was still kneeling upright with one hand on Eli’s hip. His other hand was still on Eli’s shaft, unmoving and pinned between them next to his own hard cock.

“So patient… very good,” Eli said, letting approval warm his tone.

The Inquisitor shivered. “Thank you… sir,” he said, eyes flickering to Thrawn and then back to Eli again.

His smirk widening, Eli traced a thumb over Quizzy’s bottom lip. “You’ll be careful with those teeth?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Inquisitor looked positively _ indignant. _“Of course I will be.”

Eli chuckled and covered his mouth in a brief kiss. “Alright. Go on, then.”

Quizzy didn’t need any further urging, immediately dropping down to all fours and eagerly nuzzling into Eli’s crotch. Eli groaned with pleasure as the Inquisitor’s mouth moved lightly over his aching cock, exploring, teasing— and then the hot wet swipe of that tongue running up the length of his shaft from base to tip nearly made his knees buckle under him. 

“Oh, fuck, yes… oh that’s good,” he breathed, eyes fluttering briefly shut as Quizzy’s tongue actually _ coiled around _the head of his cock. 

The Inquisitor sucked Eli into the wet heat of his mouth with a contented moan, lips sliding along Eli’s shaft and his tongue still playing over the head. Keeping control of himself with no small amount of effort, Eli let him go at it and twisted towards Thrawn once again. The admiral was still standing rigidly at attention, barely-leashed tension quivering through him and his glowing eyes fixed on the Inquisitor sucking Eli’s cock. 

Gripping the back of Thrawn’s neck with one hand, Eli pulled him down into a hard, demanding kiss, arousal burning hot in his core from the paired sensations of Quizzy’s tongue on his cock and Thrawn’s tongue against his own. Thrawn moaned into his mouth, hips twitching as Eli dropped his other hand down to unfasten the admiral’s uniform trousers and pull his cock out, stiff as a rod of durasteel and practically dripping with precome. 

“Look at you,” Eli growled, delivering a hard squeeze to Thrawn’s shaft. “You’re absolutely fucking _ desperate _to come, aren’t you?” 

Thrawn groaned wordlessly, his hips bucking forward, and Eli gave his cock a light slap, making the admiral gasp. 

“I asked you a question,” Eli said sharply; or started to, anyway. The effect was somewhat marred by his own cock suddenly sliding down the Inquisitor’s tight throat and turning his last word into a breathy groan of pleasure, though Thrawn didn’t seem to notice.

“_Yes_— yes, sir,” Thrawn gasped. “I am.”

“Hmm… I think you can wait a little longer,” Eli answered, closing his hand on Thrawn’s cock once more and lightly cupping the back of the Inquisitor’s head with the other. 

Thrawn trembled but stayed silent, and Eli groaned as Quizzy deep-throated him again, the Inquisitor holding him there for a moment and swallowing around him before pulling off completely. Sucking in a deep breath, Quizzy turned towards Thrawn’s cock; then hesitated, pulling up short and looking up at Eli for confirmation.

Eli grinned. “Go ahead.”

A mere second later, Thrawn shuddered, his cock jumping in Eli’s hand under the agile caress of the Inquisitor’s tongue. Eli watched with his bottom lip caught between his teeth, stroking Thrawn’s shaft as Quizzy’s mouth closed over him and sucked him in deep, lips sliding down until they hit Eli’s fingers.

Letting the Inquisitor do what he liked for the moment, Eli leaned in to murmur in Thrawn’s ear. 

“Once he’s done having a taste of you, you’re going to go get the lube. But you’re not going to fuck him today. What you’re _ going _to do is hump his ass while you watch him suck my cock.” Eli heard a muffled moan from the Inquisitor, and Thrawn whimpered, shuddering again; but he didn’t interrupt. “I want you to finish before I do so I can watch you come on him. Understood?”

“_Yes,_” Thrawn replied instantly, another gasp escaping his lips, his mouth going slack with pleasure in response to something Quizzy had just done.

Knowing Thrawn was just barely holding on at this point, Eli released the admiral’s shaft and gave the Inquisitor a subtle tug, drawing him off Thrawn’s cock with a sloppy wet pop. Quizzy shifted back to Eli without hesitating, and Eli groaned as that delicious, sucking heat enveloped his cock once more.

The moment his cock had left Quizzy’s mouth, Thrawn practically bolted for the bedside table, pulling out the lube and crawling onto the bed to position himself behind the Inquisitor. Eli let him go ahead with it, just enjoying the sight the two of them made; the Inquisitor sucking eagerly at Eli’s cock, raising his hips up for Thrawn; the admiral kneeling behind Quizzy, caressing his ass with one hand while slicking himself up with the other.

And then Thrawn slid his cock along the cleft of the Inquisitor’s ass with a deep groan of mingled relief and desire, pulling a moan from Quizzy’s throat. The vibrations around Eli’s cock sent shivers of pleasure dancing up and down his spine, and he found himself suddenly having to hold himself off from coming as his cock slid deeper into the Inquisitor’s throat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oh no, the chapter count went up again...  
0;-)


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah, you like the admiral’s big cock, don’t you?” Eli growled, briefly pulling the Inquisitor off his own cock. Quizzy met his eyes and nodded, panting, his mouth still open wide and his eyes burning with desire. “Just wait until he fucks you for me… I’ll make him knot you good and hard while he comes inside you.”

Thrawn and Quizzy _ both _ groaned at that, and the Inquisitor shuddered as Thrawn sped up, thrusting faster, harder; still rutting himself smoothly between the rounded twin curves of the Inquisitor’s ass cheeks. Thrawn was gripping one in each hand, pressing them against his cock, the deep blue a stark contrast to the Inquisitor’s pale grey skin. Eli had a perfect view of the admiral’s thick indigo shaft sliding back and forth along the crack of Quizzy’s _ very _nicely toned ass, and was enjoying said view immensely. Even more than he’d expected he would. 

The Inquisitor was still waiting, his shining yellow eyes staring fixedly up at Eli while he rocked back and forth into Thrawn’s thrusts. It could have been deeply unsettling, that steady, unblinking stare— it probably _ should _have been unsettling, really, especially above the mouthful of bared fangs mere centimeters away from the head of Eli’s cock— but instead it was just arousing. 

Deeply, intensely, _ incredibly _arousing. 

Pushing Quizzy’s head back down, Eli groaned with pleasure when the Inquisitor promptly took him to the hilt with ease, tongue coiling around the very base of his shaft, tight throat squeezing his cockhead as the Inquisitor swallowed around him. According to Quizzy, Pau’ans had no gag reflex, and Eli was _ really _not complaining about that. 

One hand resting lightly on the back of the Inquisitor’s head but not directing him at all, Eli just let Quizzy keep sucking at him while he tracked his gaze up Thrawn’s body. The admiral’s growing tension was visible in every line of his core, neck and shoulders. His blue skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and he was obviously getting close; his head back, mouth slack, glowing red eyes nearly shut but still focused down on his own cock riding along the cleft of the Inquisitor’s ass. 

“_Thrawn._” 

Thrawn’s gaze jerked up immediately, his eyes snapping open to meet Eli’s, though he never slowed his thrusts.

“Come on him for me. Come all over him,” Eli hissed. He wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer and he was dying to see that first— especially after what the Inquisitor had told them earlier about wanting to feel… _ owned. _ “Let me see you _ claim him._” 

Quizzy shuddered, his whimper vibrating around Eli’s cock as Eli continued, his voice low and intense with desire, strained with the effort of holding himself back just a little longer. “Show him _ who he belongs to, _Thrawn.”

Thrawn’s rhythm stuttered, the movement of his hips going jerky, and he _ growled; _ a raw, animalistic sound that ripped loud and harsh from his throat, his eyes never leaving Eli as he began to come. Eli watched with his tongue playing over his teeth, his own hips starting to thrust, fucking into Quizzy’s willing mouth while Thrawn coated the Inquisitor’s back in spurt after spurt of thick, white come— way more than humans produced in one go, _ and _it went on for a lot longer, too.

Eli _ never _got tired of seeing it. 

And seeing it like _ this, _watching the Inquisitor twitch and shiver with every splash onto his skin— 

“_Kriff, _ yes,” Eli growled, panting, hurtling towards release now. Quizzy was trembling and whimpering, sucking almost frantically at Eli’s cock even as Eli fucked his mouth. “So fucking good— oh yeah, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna— _ yes_— _yes_—” 

Eli crested, coming so hard his head spun, Quizzy’s throat tight and hot as the Inquisitor swallowed around him, drinking him down while his cock throbbed and pulsed out under the continued caress of that coiled, squeezing tongue. 

“_Fuck,_” Eli gasped, panting for breath, his legs wobbling and nearly giving way under him. Thrawn had finished coming just as Eli started to, and had watched the whole thing with a look of languid fascination on his face, his hips still rolling slowly while he idly traced lines across the Inquisitor’s skin, running his thumb through the slick mess of his own come and smearing it in trails over Quizzy’s ass and lower back. 

Quizzy pulled off Eli’s cock and looked up, breathing hard, a pleased, thoroughly self-satisfied expression written clearly in every line of his sharp features. 

With very good reason.

Eli shoved the Inquisitor over onto his back and pounced on him, straddling his waist. Pinning his arms to the bed, Eli licked a slow, broad stripe up Quizzy’s long neck from the hollow of his throat to the ridge of his skull, just behind his ear covering. 

“That was amazing,” he murmured softly, and Quizzy trembled under him. Eli covered the Inquisitor’s mouth with his and kissed him, hard and deep, until he was moaning into Eli’s mouth and gasping for breath. Quizzy was still completely hard, his cock twitching where it lay on his stomach, the head brushing against Eli’s ass with their every movement— and didn’t _ that _give him ideas for another time. 

But for now… 

“Have you had enough, or do you need to come again?” Eli asked, pretty damn sure he knew what the answer would be. His lips brushed the Inquisitor’s as he spoke, and he slid one hand up the Inquisitor’s arm and over his shoulder to his neck at the same time. Quizzy let out a long, shivering moan as Eli squeezed the sides of the Inquisitor’s throat just under his jawline, the movement forcing his head back slightly. 

“_Please_— yes,” Quizzy panted, squirming on the bed under him, a sinuous, desperate motion.

Eli smiled. 

“Mmm, well… seeing as you’ve been so _ good_… Thrawn, suck his cock,” he ordered, slipping off to lie on his side against the Inquisitor, propped up on one elbow and never releasing his grip on Quizzy’s neck. 

Quizzy jerked, his breath hitching and his back arching up off the bed for a moment as Thrawn immediately dropped to hands and knees and sank his mouth down the length of the Inquisitor’s cock with a rumbling hum of appreciation.

Letting Thrawn do as he pleased, Eli alternated between either biting and sucking hickeys into Quizzy’s neck and chest, or pausing to just watch Thrawn work. The admiral had pinned the Inquisitor’s narrow hips to the bed with both hands and was working his mouth quickly up and down Quizzy’s stiff cock, increasingly loud moans tumbling from the Inquisitor’s lips as he bucked and writhed despite Thrawn holding him down. 

Eli delivered another squeeze to the Inquisitor’s neck, sinking his teeth into the meat of one powerful, muscular shoulder, and a strangled, wordless cry tore from Quizzy’s throat as he came into Thrawn’s mouth. The orgasm left him shuddering, nearly sobbing with pleasure as Thrawn slowed, and Eli leaned forward to kiss him through the aftershocks, pressed tightly to his side as he trembled, his breath coming in short, hitched gasps.

As the Inquisitor calmed, Thrawn finally pulled off, crawling up to press a hard, hungry kiss to Quizzy’s mouth the moment Eli let up. Eli watched, his cock twitching in an impressive effort to get hard again already at the sight in front of him, Thrawn’s dark lips on Quizzy’s pale ones; and between them, flashes of white teeth and the red-on-black of tongues meeting, sliding, tasting. 

The Inquisitor whimpered quietly when Thrawn eventually pulled back to break the kiss, and red eyes flashed when Eli fisted one hand in Thrawn’s black hair to yank the admiral down into a kiss of his own. He could still taste Quizzy on Thrawn’s tongue, just a hint, a sharply salty, tangy flavour. 

Eli finally let Thrawn go— after delivering a sharp bite to his bottom lip to remind him exactly who _ he _belonged to— and Thrawn dropped down onto his side with a groaning sigh, mirroring Eli with one arm draped over Quizzy’s stomach and Quizzy’s fingers twined in his. 

Smiling, Eli ran his own fingers idly down the Inquisitor’s chest in a meandering trail, eventually resting his hand on top of theirs. “Well, _ that _sure seemed like a good one.”

The Inquisitor fidgeted, looking almost awkward, and cleared his throat. “Yes. It was… intense, though perhaps not unexpectedly. I… have not been physically involved with anyone for many, many years.”

Eli squeezed Quizzy’s hand gently, and Thrawn’s along with it. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be,” the Inquisitor said. “It was my choice to abstain, for most of that time. But…” He turned his head, meeting Eli’s eyes with a quiet smile, and Eli felt his hand tighten on Thrawn’s under Eli’s own. “I’m extremely glad I was able to share this with you both. Thank you.”

“It was our pleasure. Literally,” Eli said with a grin.

Thrawn chuckled on Quizzy’s other side. “Indeed.”

The Inquisitor glanced away, his expression pleased and adorably flustered all at once. Eli let go of their hands to turn Quizzy’s face back to his and press a gentle kiss to his lips. “It doesn’t have to be the only time,” Eli said, more seriously. “I would still love to continue exploring this, to see where it might go. If you both want to, of course. There’s no pressure for either of you to decide right away—”

“I do,” Quizzy said immediately, before Eli even finished, and Thrawn answered right on his heels.

“As do I.”

Eli burst out laughing. “Well. I guess that’s settled then,” he said wryly, still grinning as he met the Inquisitor’s lips in another kiss. Thrawn pushed Quizzy onto his side towards Eli and cuddled up to his back, one arm wrapped tightly around his front, mouth moving to the curve of his neck and shoulder with a contented, muffled hum. 

They lay comfortably like that in each other’s arms for a time, drifting, sated; relaxed and utterly content. His forehead resting against Quizzy’s, Eli dozed off at one point, but was pulled back towards the surface of consciousness, gradually becoming aware of a faint, rumbling vibration. 

Lifting his head, he looked around in mild confusion for the source of the unfamiliar, yet oddly soothing sound. The Inquisitor’s shining eyes were closed, his breathing soft and steady, and Thrawn was lazily mouthing just under the very corner of the Inquisitor’s jaw with the hint of a pleased smirk on his lips.

Still only half awake, Eli cocked his head curiously, staying silent so as not to wake the sleeping Inquisitor. Thrawn stopped mouthing at Quizzy for a moment, drawing back slightly and meeting Eli’s eyes with an almost expectant expression. The Inquisitor’s head tilted slightly in his sleep, and the vibration faded away— only to pick up again when Thrawn went back to his neck. 

Comprehension dawned, and Eli settled back down once more, grinning to himself all over again. 

Quizzy was _ purring. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through the Admiral's Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398057) by [MotherRameses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherRameses/pseuds/MotherRameses)


End file.
